Car accidents often occur because the drivers involved were not given a sufficient amount of time to react to a particular situation. Such situations may include a car slipping on a wet or icy roadway, a car having a blowout of a tire, a car making a sudden stop to avoid an object appearing on the roadway and the like. Car accidents cause a significant loss of lives and inflict serious injuries to tens of thousands of individuals in this country alone on a yearly basis.